Children of Hogwarts
by Anonymous-Tale
Summary: What happens when the trio's children start Hogwarts? The walls are big and tales are tall but new blood can out live them. Could this bunch be more famous than their parents?


_**Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light**_

Chapter One

The Wise and The Wicked

Platform Nine and a Three Quarters was full all ready as they rushed forward through the streaming the train hurriedly saying their goodbyes! "Goodbye, Darling, go! Go!" Ginny shoos Lily onto the train pecking her head as she hops into the arms of James who waits to grab them into an apartment before they were all gone! "Go! Hurry!" Harry passes Albus to his brother and they have no chance to stay and say goodbye as the train begins to movie along the track.

"I'll miss them!" Ginny says to Harry as they both wave imitating each other's movements as the train started along towards the outskirts of the countryside. "So will I, Darling, so will I." Harry takes Ginny's waist as they see their children all being taken back to their second home, a home they could be safe.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Move along! Keep going!" James says as they bustle along each apartment which seems to be taken by almost everybody.

"I'm going to sit with Rosina!" Lily darted into an apartment with a bushy haired third year who was a fellow Ravenclaw like herself. James moves the rest Albus along and they finally after several minutes of squeezing past people and repeating, "Sorry", "Excuse me", "Thank you". But it's not empty as there in the Corner where the silliest pair James and Albus had ever seen in their lives. James of course knew them as Hufflepuffs in his year, year six.

Their names were Annie and Andiron who stared at them almost instantly. "Hello, James." Annie smiles in a wayward fashion. Albus eyes them uncomfortably and James nudges them to be polite towards them. They were close friends of his in my spare time in there mixed classes, he was in Gryffindor which made him trustworthy to them. "Hello, Annie." Annie was the better one, he could easily talk to her but Andiron's rigid figure and rapid looks startled most, it look as if he had been unwillingly forced to live in the world. James and Albus sit both in front of them, Albus's eyes drifted over at certain times mainly when Annie shuffled or Andiron whispered to her with his dreary voice. The moments sat there trying to avoid eye contact was absolutely punishing as well as awkward but when the door slides open more interesting things occur.

"Can sit here please?" A girl asks, her giggling friends sound from behind her as they see Albus and James sat there.

"Sure, come in." Albus nods, he was obviously hoping for a normal person to join them after moments of awkwardness. The main girl who was in James classes was a Gryffindor, her name was Victoria Altheas.

"Thank you!" She laughs with her other friends who flood in causing Andiron to shrug away muttering under his breaths as one girl bumps shoulders with him.

"Oops! Sorry!" She stifles a laugh as they look over at Annie and Andiron who move away slightly, Annie turning a red shade in her cheeks. James catches her eye and passes her a reassuring smile whilst Victoria stares over at him.

"No!" Lily sighs as she loses another chocolate frog card, Albus Dumbledore's were rare now and she just lost her last one!

"You can always win it back?" Elta Patil says looking up at her as she stands in frustration; she wanted to burst into tears! Her father would've wanted her to keep it but her careless self-thought it would be okay! "No!" She repeats.

"Come on, Lily, don't be such a sore loser!" Albert Finnigan chuckles pocketing her card.

"Whatever, I don't want to play." Lily eyes the card in hope of getting it back one day. She sits beside a nervous Rosina who shuffles the last of her cards in her hands mumbling to herself. She obviously knew she was to lose. "Can I go? I beat you for that card!" Hugo bets.

"Fine!" Albert groans laying the card on the table that sits in front of them, they had been put them from now on to keep wrappers and food getting under the chairs. Lily sits on edge of her seat watching as Albert puts up the two major cards on the deck.

I see Hugo shuffled his thick wad of cards around, he loved his cards! She couldn't let him just deal them away like that!

He puts down two major ones and an average winging the card over, Lily jumps up and hugs her cousin tightly, "Thank you!" She'll give him that spell book he had wanted from the first year they started when they got to their dorm.

She clutched her card in her hand starring as Albus smiles up at her with complete satisfaction in her getting him back. "So immature." Rose Weasly mutters as she passes with her fellow Ravenclaw housemates who snigger.

Lily and Hugo both glare at her the others just talk among themselves as they hear the sweet trolley running up each carriage. "I'm going to lose!" Rosina sobs.

"The game is over." Hugo tells her. But Lily reaches over and comforts her, Rosina was always they soppy, whiny one out of them.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old ladies voice calls into their apartment as Roxanne Weasly, Dominique Weasly and Louis Weasly sat with their friends laughing among themselves, "Yes please!" Their friend Cosmo stands, he looks over to Roxanne and asks her, "Do you want anything?" She turns a shy shade of red and shakes her head slightly.

"Two chocolate frogs and two chocolate cauldrons!" He said, the woman exchanged them for money and he sat back next to her as Louis ordered his sweets, he passes her two of each and shares a smile.

"Thank you." She just makes out her voice was caught between a whisper and a croak, this made her even more nervous.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" Asked Cosmo.

"Erm..." But Dominique cuts through.

"Hopefully Gryffindor like her cousins!" He smirks.

She looks at Cosmo and shrugs uncertainly at him.

"Its okay, my brothers in Slytherin so maybe we will end up together, I don't want to be in Slytherin but it runs in the family." Cosmo tells her.

Dominique and his friends snugger along with Louis's small group who sit in the corner out of the conversation, "Yeah." Roxanne nods nervously. The pressure mounting on them was high as they entered the distance of the castle waiting their Sorting. Roxanne found herself hoping Cosmo was right, that somehow they ended up in the same House.

_How did you like it? It's my first story on Harry Potter so please make it worth it and Review! Yes, with that little blue button at the bottom and maybe I'll update? Maybe! _

_Any questions about this then PM me and I'll be happy to answer you! Thank you and goodbye!_


End file.
